


Ванна для его высочества

by fandom_Kings_2018, Takishiro



Series: R-NC17 мини [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Дэвид моет Джека.





	Ванна для его высочества

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Ванна для его высочества  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2228 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дэвид Шепард/Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Дэвид моет Джека.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

В горах всегда темнело рано, но сейчас стояло лето, и солнце все не заходило; его лучи пробивались через щелястые ставни деревянного домика, красноватыми усталыми отблесками ложились на дощатый пол. 

Дэвид принес ведро воды из ручья, наполнил старый эмалированный таз. Добавил туда горячей — из чайника, вскипяченного на походной конфорке. Мама всегда грела воду, даже в лютую жару, и Илай грел, когда Дэвид был совсем маленький. «Держи голову в холоде, а ноги в тепле». Даже здесь, в Одолламе — бывшем гефском курорте, который теперь отдали на откуп его маленькому отряду, — привычка никуда не делась. «В мой дом с грязными ногами никто не войдет», — говорила мать вечером, даже если они падали от усталости после целого дня в поле.

Сейчас он больше всего устал от бездействия. Но оно, слава Богу, скоро закончится. Дэвид разулся и с наслаждением погрузил ноги в таз.

Джек наблюдал за ним, сидя на соседней койке, внимательными глазами человека, который утомлен до предела, и не способен ни на что другое, кроме этого наблюдения. Сам он был потным, запыленным: только-только вернулся из разведки. 

— Ты-то мыться будешь? — Дэвид бултыхал ногами в воде. Брызги летели на светлые доски. 

— Обязательно. Вот только найду, куда подевалась моя ванна с джакузи.

— Ладно тебе. А когда ты служил, тоже в джакузи купался?

— Разумеется. Был даже специальный отряд, чтобы охранять ванну и греть воду. 

Дэвид фыркнул и потянулся за мылом. Все-таки Геф их балует: и лагерь на месте бывшей турбазы, и даже мыло — из собственных армейских запасов. 

Джек провел рукой по лицу. Его щедрость Гефа не впечатляла, хотя он об этом и не распространялся. 

— На этом плато мы будем как на ладони. Снайперов как следует не расставишь.Сделаем что можем, конечно. Но, во-первых, у гефских винтовок плохая дальнобойность, а во-вторых, что им до наших. Они нас выкосят сверху. И на сим закончится житие Дэвида Шепарда, избранника Божия...

Дэвид все это уже слышал. 

— Не выкосят. Мы не в Гильбоа. Гелвуйская пресса могла о таком замолчать, а гефская разнесет по всем углам. И до Шайло дойдет. 

— Ты недооцениваешь Сайласа. Он может вздернуть человека в центре столицы и сказать, что это был несчастный случай. И ему поверят. 

Джек ни разу с тех пор, как пришел сюда, не сказал о Сайласе «отец». 

— Не ходи. Он не даст тебе уйти живым. 

— Я хочу мира.

— М-гм. — Джек сделал ленивый жест, указывая на дверь, за которой перекликались солдаты Дэвида и дремал спрятанный в траве «Голиаф».

— Это для того, чтобы избежать войны. Может, хоть так он меня послушает. Может, мы договоримся.

— Я знаю Сайласа. Он слушает только себя и Бога, а это на самом деле одно и то же. 

«Я знаю свою сестру, — вспомнилось Дэвиду. — Если бы она хотела быть здесь, она бы пришла». 

Джек не раз уже лгал ему — с таким же искренним выражением лица, с такой же горькой улыбкой: вот, посмотри, все далеко не так розово, хоть я и принц. Дэвид не хотел попадаться на это снова, но у него не было никакой возможности понять, лжет ли ему Джек и сейчас — или нет. 

Джек пришел к нему не так давно, осунувшийся, злой, с горстью своих бойцов, и сказал, что хочет присоединиться к его борьбе. Опальному принцу некуда было идти в Гильбоа. Но все это могло оказаться уловкой, например, если Сайлас потребовал у сына голову Дэвида на подносе в обмен на прощение. Оставалось надеяться, что, если гефская разведка прознает о таком сговоре, то соглядатай, вечно болтающийся в отряде, его предупредит.

Но может статься, Геф и не собирался ни о чем его предупреждать...

Наверняка все это — чистейшая паранойя. Слишком он засиделся на гефской базе. Джек пылал вполне праведной ненавистью к отцу. И было бы непозволительной роскошью не взять его в отряд.

— Сайлас сам предложил встретиться. Я думаю, он тоже не желает войны. Я ведь и не прошу его выслушать меня. Я хочу, чтобы он прислушался к Богу. 

— К Богу, — кивнул Джек. — Хочешь сказать, к этому твоему мальчишке-пророку. Сайлас его пристрелит и не вспомнит. Да и нас вместе с ним. 

— Собираешься идти со мной? Плохая идея. 

Дэвид вытер ноги, взял таз и прошлепал босыми ногами на террасу. Вылил воду в разросшийся кустарник.

Лагерь уже почти угомонился. Приближались сумерки. Тут они пахли хвоей, а не эвкалиптом, как в Гильбоа, но неуловимая свежесть, разлитая в воздухе, как предвестник отхода ко сну, напомнила Дэвиду о родной деревне. Его братья, должно быть, сейчас собирали кукурузу. Долгие, утомительные дни в поле, лупящее по затылку солнце, пот, заливающий глаза. И мошкара. Дэвид не думал, что станет по этому скучать. 

Чтобы не спускаться вниз и не пачкать ноги, он попросил торчащего у домика часового набрать в таз воды и снова вернулся с полным. Поставил его на пол и запер за собой дверь. Джек сидел в той же угрюмо-задумчивой позе, уткнув подбородок в сжатые кулаки. Отчаянно хмурился, как в ту ночь, когда они ловили Белиала. 

_«Может быть, все-таки братья»..._

Дэвид вылил в таз остаток воды из чайника. Джек удивленно вскинул глаза, когда Дэвид подтащил таз к нему. 

— Что это? 

— Вечерняя ванна для вашего высочества. — Дэвид расшнуровал ему берцы. Илай когда-то вот так же стаскивал ботинки с Дэвида, когда тот был совсем маленьким. «Давай сюда лапы, чудище. Господи, ты что, весь день по свинарнику бегал?» 

Джек наблюдал за его действиями, не шевелясь. 

— Думаешь, у принца ноги пахнут розой?

Оказалось, что не так уж и страшно они пахнут. В основном — нагревшейся кожей ботинок. Пахнут дорогой. Дэвид завернул повыше штанины. Мельком взглянул на Джека. У того заалели щеки. Дэвид хмыкнул. «Нет ничего, чего бы я не делал». А сам краснеет оттого, что кому-то вздумалось вымыть ему ноги. 

Ступни у Джека были горячие и влажные. Когда Дэвид опустил их в воду, Джек блаженно застонал. Шлепнул ногой по воде, брызги полетели на Дэвида. 

— Будешь баловаться — на голову вылью.

Джек уселся нарочито смирно.

— Скучаешь по ним? — спросил он тихо. 

Иногда это злило. Они же и не знают друг друга по-настоящему, каким образом Джек так просто читает его мысли?

_«Может быть, все-таки братья»._

— А как ты думаешь? Я даже не знаю, где они. Может, на кукурузе. А может... твой отец арестовал их всех, чтобы было чем на меня давить. 

Джек молчал.

— А ты? Скучаешь по дворцу? 

— Нет.

Про Мишель они почему-то говорить не стали. Дэвид и сам вспоминал о ней нечасто. Знал, что с ней хорошо, что она в безопасности — и именно поэтому не может его понять. В отличие от брата.

Дэвид принялся за работу. Тщательно растер мыло по загрубевшим ступням, промыл между пальцами. Пятки были жесткие, в мозолях, как у человека, привыкшего к долгим переходам, к маршу по горам. Джек тихонько вздыхал. Застонал, когда Дэвид нащупал и стал растирать натоптыш под большим пальцем. Там же, где и у него самого. Все-таки гефские ботинки неудобные. Куда лучше было воевать в своей форме...

— Не ходи со мной завтра, — вырвалось у Дэвида. 

— Что, — Джек ухмыльнулся, — боишься, что подставлю?

Ну вот опять.

— Нет, — он почти не солгал, — ты... Илая убили. Я не хочу больше никого терять. 

— Эй... — Его щеки коснулась ласковая рука. Джек улыбнулся ему — открыто и искренне, немного печально. — Все будет хорошо. Это совершенно безумная идея, но раз уж она пришла тебе в голову... Ты сам сказал. Господь не со мной и не с Сайласом. Господь — с тобой. 

Дэвид подавил желание вжаться щекой ему в ладонь. Сглотнул. 

— Все равно не надо. — Никого нельзя заставлять воевать против собственного отца. А если Сайлас его пристрелит — даже не желая, случайной пулей? 

— Все равно пойду, — сказал Джек. Дэвид покачал головой. 

— Ну-ка встань. 

Джек послушался (а вот это до сих пор удивляло).

— Что такое? — спросил он, когда Дэвид потянулся к его ремню. 

— Воды много. 

Джек с сомнением поглядел в таз. Но дал стянуть с себя штаны и белье, послушно переступил ногами, чтобы Дэвид мог снять их совсем. Едва не упал, с трудом удерживаясь в тазу на одной ноге, и Дэвид ухватил его за пояс. Еще немного воды вылилось на пол. Он отошел — отложить в сторону тяжелые, провонявшие штаны и поискать в своих вещах полотенце. Оглянулся — Джек стоял в тазу, полосы заходящего солнца, пробиваясь через щели, мягкими полосами ложились на его голые ноги, на белые ягодицы, только частично прикрытые полой армейской майки. Он выглядел трогательно, как ребенок, которого поймали после долгой прогулки и заставили отмываться. Хотя его высочество вряд ли когда-нибудь мыли в тазу. Да и трудно себе представить, чтобы королева Роза собственноручно купала сына...

С полотенцем он вернулся к Джеку. Обмакнул край ткани в воду, намылил и стал протирать загорелые ноги в мелких темных волосках, ощущая под ладонями стальные напряженные мышцы. Набегался. Принц Гильбоа — и на посылках. Дожили. Когда полотенце коснулось подколенной ямочки, Джек вздрогнул от щекотки. Дойдя до внутренней стороны бедер, Дэвид не удивился, что у Джека стоит. Даже тому, что стоит у него самого, не удивился. Только съязвил, тщетно надеясь, что сам не покраснел:

— Я думал, ты устал. 

— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Джек. — Ты закрыл двери?

Хоть он сейчас и казался беззащитным, но явно раньше Дэвида понял, куда все идет. 

— Закрыл. — Не хватало, чтобы в такой момент влетел связной или пророк с очередным видением. Дэвид поудобнее встал коленями на пол, добросовестно вымыл Джеку чуть дрожащие бедра и принялся за «хозяйство». Джек молчал, пока он осторожно проводил мыльной ладонью по затвердевшему горячему стволу, пока бережно отмывал тяжелую мошонку. Сдерживался, будто в дурацком соревновании, только не переставая покусывал нижнюю губу. 

Дэвид, сполоснув полотенце, перебрался ему за спину. Завернул майку на спину. Похлопал по ляжке, и Джек расставил ноги — так широко, как смог. Его задница поджалась, стоило Дэвиду ее коснуться. Со странным комком в горле он разглядывал ямочки на белых, убереженных от загара ягодицах. Хорошенько намылил ткань и стал тщательно, «до скрипа», отмывать ложбинку. Джек еще больше прогнулся в пояснице, непонятно как сохраняя равновесие. Дэвид фыркнул при мысли о том, что королева наверняка отдавала сына в балет.

— Что смешного? — с нарочитой обидой спросил Джек.

— Ничего, — ответил Дэвид и коснулся ложбинки языком. Ему бы должно быть брезгливо — но ведь сам только что все оттер, и на языке остался привкус мыла. Даже обидно — сейчас он хотел почувствовать Джека, узнать, какой он по-настоящему на вкус. Джек по-прежнему упрямо молчал, но руки у него сжались в кулаки. Одной рукой удерживая его под животом, Дэвид раздвинул его ягодицы — сильные, прохладные и на вид, и на ощупь, — и провел языком от промежности почти до копчика. На языке остался легкий привкус пота — и снова мыла. Он лизнул местечко за яйцами, на своем опыте зная, как это приятно. Джек глухо пробормотал что-то себе под нос. Кажется, матерное. Дэвид на пробу обвел языком его анус — совсем маленький, сморщенный. Дыхание у Джека стало совсем загнанным. Не желая сдаваться, он сказал:

— Что, Шепард, ты наконец осознал свое место в жизни?

В отместку Дэвид укусил его за ягодицу — не очень сильно, но от этого укуса у Джека вырвался долгий, голодный стон, такой громкий, что Дэвид испугался — не услышали бы часовые...

— Тише, — сказал он, поглаживая Джека по бедрам. — Тише.

И тут это все-таки случилось — Джек потерял равновесие, таз ушел у него из под-ног, и чудом вышло в последний момент подхватить его и удержать. Таз улетел почти к стене, разлив по дороге половину содержимого.

— Тише, — повторил Дэвид, прижимая к себе полуголого Джека, который тут же стал тереться членом о сладко-болезненный ком в его штанах. — Подожди. Давай на кровать. Пожалуйста...

Оказавшись у койки, Джек тут же рухнул на живот. Сумерки уже наступили, и Дэвид торопливо потянул за шнур от лампы. На Джека хотелось любоваться.

— Подожди, — сказал он, кидаясь к своим вещам. — Ну, подожди...

Он торопливо вытащил на свет божий аптечку — тоже гефскую, с барского плеча. И хорошо, что гефскую. Солдатам Гильбоа вазелин в набор давно не клали...

— Да ты смеешься, что ли, — пробормотал Джек, со своего места разглядев надпись на тюбике. Дэвид, наверное, в жизни еще не был так далек от того, чтоб смеяться. Он дрожащими руками расстегнул ремень и стянул штаны, освобождая собственный набухший член.

— Я чего-то не знал о солдатах Гефа? Ты поэтому здесь осел?

— Это лечебная мазь, — пробормотал Дэвид, размазывая ее по стволу. Джек лежал, бесстыдно выставившись, мокрая задница блестела в слабом электрическом свете. Дэвид шагнул к койке и потянул его на себя, так что Джек сполз коленями на пол и только животом лежал на матраце. Опустился рядом; его расставленные колени касались коленей Джека, и почему-то это было ужасно интимно.

— Сейчас, — Дэвид вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, как это делать. Правда, со всем остальным он справился.

Джек закряхтел, когда Дэвид осторожно вошел в него, пытаясь придерживать за бедро — но рука была в вазелине и скользила. Слава Богу, дальше пошло легче — Джек стал насаживаться на него сам, а потом — подмахивать, отчаянно толкаясь вперед, и Дэвид, которому казалось, что хотя бы на этот вечер он укротил Джека, что хотя бы так он сумеет его контролировать, понял, что ох как ошибался.

Ничего он не контролирует.

Совсем.

Он вбивался в узкую белую задницу, забыв обо всем, чувствуя только совсем близкое и с каждым толчком ускользающее наслаждение. Чуть-чуть опомнившись, он просунул скользкую руку Джеку под живот, но дрочить ему получалось плохо — Дэвид был слишком захвачен ритмом собственных толчков. И когда почувствовал, что сейчас накатит, убрал руку совсем, вцепился Джеку в бока и, изливаясь в него, крепко стиснул зубами мокрый загривок.

Потом стало пусто и тихо, и лишь откуда-то издалека доносился заполошный стук их сердец. Только слегка придя в себя, Дэвид снова потянулся к паху Джека — и обнаружил, что там уже мокро и мягко.

— Помылись, — тихо сказал Джек.

— Не то слово.

Сердце успокаивалось. Оставаться в такой позе было неудобно, но Дэвиду не хотелось выходить из Джека. Будто так он окончательно его упустит.

— Джек?

— М-м?

Он хотел сказать — вот сейчас, когда они еще не расплелись, когда Джек будет с ним искренним: «Не предавай нас». Но получилось:

— Не оставляй меня.

Джек по-детски шмыгнул носом, нашел и стиснул его руку. И сказал — тихо, надтреснуто, так, что Дэвид ему поверил:

— Не оставлю.


End file.
